


An eye for an eye

by Iseldur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Nick, Creys, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eyepatch fetischism, Leather Kink, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times, Unresolved Sexual Tension, like hamlet, sexy sex, there is no BAMF odin tag, tragic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseldur/pseuds/Iseldur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an emotional drama, an unexpected romance. also porn. co-written with tumblr user challengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	An eye for an eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samuel l jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=samuel+l+jackson).



nick fury slowly, tauntingly, seductively strokes his eyepatch. "i am going to put the fuck in motherfucker" he whispers  
"well baby i am going to put the mother in motherfucker", odin replies huskily, crawling towards nick on the bed. he does absolutely not understand the reference  
nick fury locks... eye... with him. there's sexual tension in droves. they've both obviously wanted this a long time. "your eyepatch looks so smooth... let me stroke it for you"  
odin touches his nipples sexily. "it's pure gold", he says in a deep smooth velvet voice. "it's because i am the king" he continues, straddling nick. "that means i am the king of sex" he lets nick stroke his eyepatch and moans in pleasure  
"of course" nick agrees while fondling the eyepatch. nick fury doesn't moan. his only method of exclamation is yelling, so he began to. "COULSON NEVER LET ME DO THIS" god bless him he was doing his best

"yes god bless you", odin says because they are lovers and they have a soulbond so they can read each others thoughts. "that means me. me bless you" he reaches up to touch nick's eyepatch. it's tight smooth leather and makes him think of dirty dirty things. like mud.  
nick fury wondered briefly if the mud comment was a racist joke. "YOU CAN BLESS ME ANY TIME" he yelled. he wasn't really sure what that meant, but it sounded sexy. everything odin said was sexy. just look at him. he then moved his hand down and caressed his sweet beard  
odin does not know what "racist" means. he suspects it might be a sex position. odin's ears hurt a little from all the screaming, usually he is the one who screams at his guards to kill people or at his sons to gtfo of asgard. "i can bless your penis", he said, wriggling his eyebrow suggestively. "your beard is so tiny", he murmured, rubbing his into nick's

nick fury understands that the yelling is too much. he uses his inside voice from then on. "you move your eyebrow so sexily" he whispers. "but why don't we just cut the kiddie stuff and get it on" they then make sweet eyepatch love. which mostly consists of literally rubbing the eyepatches together  
in the sudden silence the sound of eyepatches rubbing is suddenly very obvious. odin's inner goddess does double backflips and shit. since odin's eyepatch is metal fury's gets a little scratched. "sorry", he whispers, patting his head  
nick fury wishes for a moment that he was not bald. old comic fury wasn't bald. why is mcu fury bald. after inwardly crying like a ninny over it, he decides to get real. "why don't we just fix that by taking them off" he pulls odin's eyepatch off. he immediately regrets his decision and fakes an emergency page from maria. odin has just been booty called  
"you don t look shit like comic fury", odin groans in a manly voice. "not at all. also why are you dressed completely in leather" but he never gets an answer because fury takes his eyepatch off revealing tHE SECRET BEHIND IT. you will never know what it is. odin runs away crying a lot and looks for comic fury. for rEVENGE

nick fury weeps. what has he done. he has driven away the love of his life. how will he ever have eyepatch babies now

**Author's Note:**

> this has been difficult to write, and even more difficult to end. this story has latched itself onto my heart  
> and eye
> 
> kudos if you creyed


End file.
